Team Universe 6
Team Universe 6 was a team presented by Champa, Fuwa and Vados with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 6, in order to participate in the Tournament of Destroyers. The team consists of Botamo, Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba, and Hit, with Champa and Vados as the team's supervisors. Later during the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 6 gets 5 new members with Kale, Caulifla, Dr. Rota, Saonel, and Pirina. Champa, Vados and Fuwa serve as Universe 6's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai. History Tournament of Destroyers After Champa and Beerus organized a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament, Champa and Vados traveled their universe and gathered the strongest fighters they could find, promising them treasure and rewards if they were victorious. Hit was promised the Cube if he won, as Champa was surprised he was apart of the team due to his status as a legendary assassin. On the day of the tournament, all 5 members passed the written test before the matches (Auta Magetta barely passed). In the first match, Botamo loses to Goku, but in the second and third matches, Frost ends up defeating Goku and Piccolo. However, it is revealed Frost was cheating, using his hidden poisonous needles. In the fourth match, Frost is defeated by Vegeta. In the fifth and sixth matches, Auta Magetta and Cabba are also defeated by Vegeta. Hit easily defeats Vegeta in the seventh match, but Hit wins against (reinstated in the tournament) in the eighth match (Goku deliberately jumps out of the ring). In the ninth match, Hit pretended to be hurt by Monaka's attack and launches himself out of the ring, causing Team Universe 6 to lose the tournament. After the tournament, Team Universe 6 was about to be destroyed by an enraged Champa, but is spared due to Champa being distracted by the arrival of Zen-Oh. Team Universe 6 then return to their own universe. Universe 6 and 7 Baseball Game Later, Team Universe 6 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball with Team Universe 7 (not including Frost and Hit, and Vegeta and Goten join their team to even the number of players). The team loses to Universe 7 when Yamcha scores the only point by running all around to home base. Tournament of Power Team Universe 6 participates in the Tournament of Power; the original five members return as well as five new ones per the rules; the female Saiyans Caulifla, Kale, a red pig like alien named Dr. Rota, and two Namekians Saonel and Pirina. Renso was selected as a candidate based on his power and experience but his long term leg injury prevented him from participating with their universe at stake, so Caulifla was recommended instead. With the elimination of two Universe 2 members by Android 17, Team Universe 6 becomes the team to have lasted the longest without losing any team members. Botamo is knocked out of the arena by Gohan, making him the first member of Team Universe 6 to be knocked out of the tournament. While fighting Gohan and Piccolo, Dr. Rota is taken out by a ''Ki'' Blast from Hermila. After Hermila is eliminated, Dr. Rota returns, tackles Prum and wants to reveal his ability, however, he and Prum are knocked out of the arena by Vegeta's Galick Gun. Frost and Magetta worked together in order to take down Vegeta. After Vegeta breaks free from the Evil Containment Wave seal, he blasts one of Magetta's ear plugs and insults him. Magetta loses all his will to fight and is kicked off the arena by Vegeta. After Frieza defeats Gohan, he teaches Frost how to turn into the 100% Full Power form. After Frost transforms, Frieza blasts him out of the arena with a Ki Blast. Frost, angry over Frieza's betrayal, tries to attack him, however he is erased by Zeno. Hit engages Jiren in a battle and manages to stop his movements with the Cage of Time until Jiren broke free and knocked Hit out of the arena with a Power Impact. After Cabba unlocks his Super Saiyan 2 form, he is challenged by Frieza who effortlessly defeats him in his Golden Frieza form and knocks him out of the arena. In a bad position against Super Saiyan God Goku, Caulifla and Kale merge to become Kefla and take the lead against Goku, who then switches to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Then Kefla powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and surpasses him but Goku manages to use Ultra Instinct "Omen" and throws them out of the arena, destroying their Potara in the process.Finally, Gohan and Piccolo managed to beat Saonel and Pirina with their respective moves(Kamehameha and Piccolo's focusing beam) to throw them off the arena, ultimately securing Universe 6's erasure as the entire Team Universe 6 was eliminated. Members |-|Universe 6 Saga= *Botamo *Frost *Auta Magetta *Cabba *Hit |-|"Future" Trunks Saga= *Botamo *Auta Magetta *Cabba (also as baseball catcher) *Champa (supervisor/baseball coach and captain) *Vados (supervisor/baseball umpire) *Vegeta (baseball; to even number of players) *Goten (baseball; to even number of players) |-|Universe Survival Saga= *Hit (leader) *Frost *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Cabba *Saonel *Pirina *Kale *Caulifla *Dr. Rota *Kefla (Potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale) Trivia *Of all the teams participating in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 6 stayed intact the longest, losing their first member, Botamo, in 48th place out of 80 competitors. *Team Universe 6 is the first and only universe so far to have an individual fighter erased, that fighter being Frost as he prepared to attack Frieza from the stands, which was against the rules. *Team Universe 6, alongside Team Universe 7 and Team Universe 11 are the only teams in the Tournament of Power that do not have a member that can naturally fly. *Hit was the only member of the team not to be eliminated by anyone from Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 6 Category:Factions